Ain't It Funny How Life Changes (Seth Clearwater Love Story)
by Parkergirl96
Summary: Sometimes life takes some unexpected turns. Maybe they're for the worst or maybe they're for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Seth Clearwater Love Story**

**_Chapter 1_**

I just got home from school and my dad said he wanted to go out for dinner tonight. So I got changed out of my school uniform and raced my brother and sister to the car. After we fought over who had to sit in the middle (I lost) my parents finally came out holding hands and laughing. They were so in love it was disgusting but also super sweet I aspired to have a love like theres one day nothing but pure love. I don't think I've ever even seen them fight, sure they have arguments but never once have they actually yelled at each other.

We decided to go to Apple Lucy's it was this cute little burger joint in our town. We ate and decided to head back home since tomorrow was the last day of school. When we were driving back we had the radio on blaring and we were all singing along loudly and obnoxiously. I loved moments like this when we were all happy and spending time together These were the best days and I never once wished to be in a different family. Mine was the best, we lived in a quiet small town on southern Idaho I went to a great school my life was great. Then suddenly I saw a bright flash of light headed in our direction and I screamed. I don't remember much I know I heard people talking saw some flashes of light but that's all I could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and my head was pounding. The lights were so bright and every single part of my body was aching. It felt like even my hair hurt. Where the hell am I? What happened? A lady in purple scrubs came into view.

"Oh honey so glad to see you awake!" She exclaimed pouring some water.

"Where am I?" I asked her in the groggiest voice I could muster. From what it looked like was clearly a medical room of some sort but why?

"You're in the hospital darling, let me go get the doctor" Her voice changed from excited to depressed. What the actual fuck is going on? Some dude in a white coat came in with the nurse following closely behind him.

"Hey Luna. How are you feeling?" He asked me. Dr. White how ironic.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck" I said shielding my vision from the bright ass lights. The nurse and doctor exchanged a glance when I said that.

"Luna we need to discuss the extent of your injures and the accident" Dr. White said. What is he talking about? Why is everyone beating around the bush on why I'm here.

"What accident? What are you talking about?" I said in an aggravated tone. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Luna, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked me.

"I was with my family in the car and we were singing and that's all I remember. Wait the car, is that what accident you're referring to? Did we crash? Where are they at?" I had a millions questions and was starting to panic but was receiving answers from nobody. The doctor and nurse remained quiet, so I yanked the IV out of my arm and went to stand up. I realized I had a cast on my ankle I was bruised all over the place. The nurse quickly came over to me keeping me in one spot.

"Luna, I'm sorry to inform you that your family perished in the crash. You were the only survivor. Everyone was DOA." Dr. White informed me. So that's why they looked to weird when I said got hit by a truck because we literally fucking did. Oh my god what am I going to do that was my family, the only family I've ever known. I've never even met my father's brother. They live in Washington or something.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" I yelled at him.

"It means dead on arrival, which means they probably didn't suffer it was quick" He told me. I didn't even know what to think or feel anymore. I'm all alone now where am I going to live? How am I going to live? I can't do this. I started hyperventilating and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke I had hoped I just had the worst nightmare of my life. When I opened my eyes I was still in this stupid hospital room. The nurse was in the room.

"How long was I out for?" I asked her. She was checking my vitals and she sighed.

"You've been out for a little over 24 hours" She told me checking the IV that has been reinserted while I was out I'm assuming. There was a knock on the door. The nurse went to open it. When she did two people walked in. A man and a woman both looking no more than mid to late 20s. They were very tan and had black hair.

"Hey Luna" The female said to me. I just looked over at the nurse confused. Who the hell are these people?

"You probably don't recognize us but I'm your cousin Sam Uley and this is my fiancé Emily." He told me.

"Umm okay nice to meet you. Why are you here?" I asked them. I know I probably sounded hella rude but I had no idea who they were they say family and we have the same last night but Ive never met them before.

"Luna dear, Sam is your closest relative, which means" I knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Which means you're my new guardian right?" I asked him. He nodded. Emily was hanging on to his arm the whole time. Probably not knowing what to do or say to not upset me especially since I just snapped at them. I just found out that my entire immediate family died so what could you expect my attitude to sound like?

"We are here to take you with us. Im really sorry for the circumstances" Emily told me walking closer. She sat down on the side of my bed and for some reason I just fell into her arms and cried.

The next two days were some of the hardest days of my life. We went to my family home and packed up all of my stuff. Since we had to get to Washington so Emily could get pack to work we hired movers to pack away the rest of my families stuff and put it into storage. Since I am 16 and have my drivers license the attorney allowed me to take our family car. The 4 door jeep wrangler we had. I had a cast on my right leg and was on pain medications so I was no able to drive it. We towed it back with the Uhaul we had and Emily drove their truck back. They told me they lived by a beach although it was Washington so they said it was cold and rainy most of the time. So what's the point of living close to the beach if you can't enjoy it? After a 10 hour drive we finally made it to La Push. James Rd was about 5 miles long and they lived all the way at the end no other houses in sight. It looked like a cabin. What the fuck is this cabin in the woods shit right now. Not to sound like a spoiled brat or anything but I lived in the middle of a subdivision in a nice subdivision, I mean look at one of our cars brand new 4 door jeep wrangler completely paid for. From the to the backwoods in a tiny cabin do they even have wifi out here? Ugh mom and dad if you two could see me now.

When we came to a stop 6 young, tan, gorgeous shirtless guys came running out of the house. Oh my god they are probably pimps or drug dealers. Are they family too? God I hope not.

"Who are all these guys?" I asked Emily. She laughed.

"Our family" I sighed. She laughed even harder.

"Not actual family just bonded not blood" She said looking over at me.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked her smirking.

"I mean look at them not an ugly guy in sight how could that no be what you're thinking" She told. I chuckled. Maybe I will be alright here I guess only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We parked and Sam rushed over to help me out of the truck everyone was staring at me and I couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe because I was the poor orphan girl who just lost her family, or maybe because I was supposedly Sam's cousin but looked the exact opposite of him.

"Guys this is Luna, remember the cousin I told you guys about? She's going to be living here from now on" Sam told them. I'm so confused. I just don't understand who all these dudes are and why Sam and Emily are hanging out with all of these teenagers and why the hell are they all shirtless it's very intimidating.

"Hey Luna, I'm Jake nice to meet you" He said extending a hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand nodding. He is very very warm which is odd since its maybe 60 degrees out right now. Does he have a fever or something. I shook each and everyone one of their hands and was introduced to all of them. But one of them in particular caught my eye.

"Hey I'm ugh" And we both just froze shaking hands staring at each other it felt like an eternity later and I finally broke my trance.

"You're who?" I asked. He shook out of it and chuckled.

"Sorry my name is Seth" He told me. He had the cutest brown puppy eyes.

"Nice to meet you" I said smirking at him. He also had the cutest smile Jesus he was perfect. Sam clapped his hands loudly and I jumped.

"Okay guys listen up Luna's room needs to be put together and in her condition there's no way she can pack anything, so thankfully that's why all of you are here!" None of them said anything and I was wondering why they were all so compliant.

"Jake, Seth get the jeep off the dolly the rest of you start unloading you all know where its going" And just like they all started taking my stuff into the house. I looked back at Seth and at that moment he looked back at me and smiled.

"Come on let's go get you something to eat, these boys move fast it won't be long before they have everything in the house and we can start setting up your bed." We walked into the cabin like house and it was actually cute inside like comfy and well decorated. She escorted me to the kitchen. It was a little hard getting up the stairs to get into the house with these crutches. Dr. White told me I should only have to wear this cast for about 4 weeks which at this point seems like forever! Emily made me a sandwich and cut it into a heart and I lost it.

"Whats wrong honey?" She asked me coming to my side rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry it's just my mom cut our sandwiches into hearts every time she packed our lunches. It was always on the first and last day of school" I told her crying. It was weird but it felt like a sign that since mom didn't get a chance to make us one this year she was telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh I'm so sorry I won't do it again I" Emily was going on. I grabbed her hand.

"No it's actually very comforting to me I'm just sad, thank you for the sandwich Emily" I told her. She hugged me from behind and in that one moment I felt kind of peaceful.

It only took about an hour and all of my boxes and furniture was loaded into the house. Emily escorted me down the hallway where my new bedroom was. All of the guys were in there organizing the boxes so there was room to set up the bed. When I walked into the room I noticed there was a bathroom attached to the room and the bedroom was painted a fresh coat of lavender.

"Did you know that purple was my favorite color?" I asked Emily. She shrugged.

"Lucky guess" She told me smirking. I had a bench that sits at the end of my bed that was over by the bathroom and I made my way over there. I couldn't stop staring at Seth and every so often he would catch me and stare back at me.

"Alrighty Luna how do you want to do this? We can set up and unpack the whole room for you or if you don't want all these guys in your girl stuff we can just the furniture around" I chuckled.

"All of my girl stuff?" I laughed. "What kind of stuff do you think I own?" He shrugged every one was kinda laughing.

"I don't know personal stuff?" He asked.

"I think the better question is what kind of stuff do you have that you wouldn't want people to see?" I asked him laughing. His and Emily's faces got beet red and I realized that they did have stuff to hide.

"Okay well umm furniture would be fine, I'm sure these guys don't want to spend all day folding my clothes and organizing my makeup" I said. They laughed.

"Just let us know where you want everything and we will do anything we can to help" Jake told me. I told them where to set up the bed, vanity, dressers, and bookshelves. They were ready to bring in the box springs and mattress.

"Whoa memory foam nice" Paul I think said. Embry smacked him on the back of the head. I chuckled.

"Yah it's alright" I felt so useless just sitting there not doing anything. Seth came over and sat down next to me.

"How's it going over here?" He asked me with his adorable smile.

"I've seen better days, but I'm doing alright" I told him half smiling.

"I'm really sorry for your loss Luna just let me know if theres anything I can ever do for you and I seriously mean anything" He told me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you I really appreciate that" I told him. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Every single one of these guys are hot to the touch and its super weird. They finally got all of the bed put together and Emily made it for me while they were still organizing. I got up and hopped over to the bed and plopped down.

"Sorry to ditch you Seth but she was calling my name" He laughed.

"Just watching you guys work is making me tired" I told them laughing. They threw small stuffed animals at me. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. They got all of my furniture put where I had requested and they left one by one the only ones to remain were Sam, Emily and Seth.

"Do you need anything else before we go to bed Luna?" Emily asked me. I shook my head no.

"No I think I'll be okay, Thank you all for everything" I told them. Emily and Sam nodded and headed out of the room. Seth was still sitting there on the bench.

"Im gonna head on out if you're doing okay?" He said to me. I nodded. For some reason I really didn't want him to go.

"I'll see you around?" I asked him hoping the answer was yes ever since we locked eyes I just felt this really weird connection to him. He smiled.

"You will most definitely see me tomorrow we all pretty much live here" He said to me. I smiled he walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it.

"Goodnight Luna" He told me. My whole heart just flipped and for a moment I completely forgot what had brought me to La Push.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning when I woke I actually didn't feel bad. I think the aches and pains had finally surpassed. I grabbed my crutches and made my way into the bathroom. I was going to attempt to shower but completely forgot I can't get this cast wet. Shit how in the hell am I supposed to shower. I brushed my teeth and made my way down the hall into the kitchen. Seth was asleep on the couch but nobody else was in sight. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30 AM well I guess they aren't all early risers. I was shuffling around in the kitchen trying to find tape or a bag or something. I accidentally dropped a pan and when I turned around somebody was standing behind me and I went to swing.

"Whoa whoa it's just me" Seth said grabbing wrist to stop me from punching him. I relaxed.

"Sorry and sorry for making so much noise it's just I wanted to shower but I can't get the cast wet, Can you help?" I asked him. He chuckled and walked over to the sink and grabbed a trash bag and a roll of duct tape. Then he walked up to me and lifted me onto the counter with ease.

"Jeez superman" I told him smiling. He laughed.

"What you weigh like 50 pounds" He said laughing. I smacked his arm.

"I weight 110 thank you very much" He rolled his eyes laughing at me. When his warm touch brushed my bare leg I got goose bumps and shivered a bit. He wrapped the trash bag around my cast and started to tape it up looked very weird but seemed like it would work well.

"Thank you" I told him about to hop down but before I could he lifted me down.

"Careful that bag is gonna make it pretty slick I can go wake up Emily if you need some help?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"No I should be fine" I told him as I went to walk back to my room almost slipping.

"Okay maybe I do need some help" I told him laughing. "Just don't wake Emily she has to work in a few hours I think and she's had a long two days" I told him. Then he lifted me up and carried me bridal style through the hallway into my bathroom. He went to shut the door behind him.

"I'll be right out here if you need me alright?" He told me. I nodded my head and thanked him for the help before he shut the door. I got undressed and went to step into the shower but couldn't securely step into the bathtub without almost slipping. I sighed. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door.

"Hey Seth could you come in here please?" I asked him. He got up from the bench and walked into the bathroom.

"Whats up?" He asked he was trying to look anywhere besides actually at me. Probably because the only thing between him and a naked girl was a small towel.

"I can't get into the tub without almost slipping can you help me into the tub please?" I asked him. He nervously walked over toward me and help my hand as I stepped over the edge of the tub into the shower he steadied me so I could get into a good stance to let go. I closed the shower curtain and took off my towel.

"Could you take this?" I asked handing it through the shower curtain. He grabbed it from me. I heard the door open and knew he was about to walk out.

"Wait" I said sticking my head out in between the curtain and the wall. "Could you just hang out in here until I'm done just in case?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down on the toilet.

"Ugh yah of course if you're comfortable with that?" He asked me.

"Yah I'm okay" I told him. Then I turned on the water and began to wash my hair.

*Seth's POV*

Oh my god my imprint is literally standing on the other side of that thin shower curtain naked right now. I'm trying to look away at anything else to think about anything else or else…oh shit here it comes. Don't think about her naked, stop thinking about it.

"Seth I promise I'm almost done" Oh god not now go away go away. Think about dead puppies and dead babies. Anything else. Then I heard the water turn off. Shit shit shit. I stood up and slowly it started to go away. Okay cool dead puppies and babies seems to be working. I handed her the towel and shortly after that she opened the shower curtain. I helped her out of the shower and helped her walk back into her room.

"Okay I'm gonna go back out there are you okay?" She shook her head yes.

"Thank you Seth, I know that was super awkward but I really appreciate it" she told me. Oh no that wasn't awkward at all just the love of my life naked not even 10 feet away from me behind a shower curtain.

"No problem just let me know if you need anything else" I told her before walking out into the hallway as I was closing the door I was met eye to eye with Sam. I awkwardly laughed.

"Hey Sam how's it hanging buddy?" I said I was almost frozen with fear.

"Didn't I just hear the shower running in there?" He asked me glaring at me.

"Ugh yah she couldn't get in and out of the shower safely I ugh had to tape a trash bag to her leg so she wouldn't get her cast and I" I trailed off going on and on about my explanation about how I wasn't doing anything.

"Don't be trying any funny business Clearwater" He said to me in his deep wolf voice. I nodded and walked with my head down into the living room where of course the rest of the pack was sitting and laughing. They heard our whole conversation. God damn no privacy when you're a wolf.

"Damn Seth she hasn't even been here a whole day" Paul said laughing at me. I just glared at him.

"No it wasn't like that, she needed help wrapping her cast since she can't get it wet" I told them mocking him. "I'm a gentleman" Paul just burst out laughing.

"Gentleman and virgin aren't the same thing Seth" He said still laughing. Then at that point they all started to chuckle.

"Leave him alone he's only 16" Emily came into the living room saving me from this virgin embarrassment. Paul scoffed. Emily walked into the kitchen making me some breakfast. I think it was safe to say that I'm Emily's favorite out of the rest of the pack.

"Good morning Luna, you're up early" Emily said looking behind me. I turned around to see her standing there. She looked so gorgeous her hair was still damp and her skin was glowing, she was literally the most beautiful girl I have ever seen before and I can't believe she's my imprint.

"Yah I'm an early riser, I usually go on a run first thing in the morning, but you know guess not for 4 weeks" She said she looked kinda sad. Maybe running helped ease her mind and made her feel free and now her families gone and she can't run.

"Im sorry honey, I know how hard this must be for you, can I make you some breakfast?" She asked her. She shook her head no.

"No thanks I usually don't eat breakfast, just usually a protein shake, do you have a blender?" She asked Emily. They did not I have been in this kitchen almost everyday since I turned 15 and they don't have any coffee machines, blenders, any of that stuff. It is literally like an old cabin with minimal technology but from what Luna seems like that is definitely not what she's used to.

"Sorry honey we don't, I can give you some money though if you want to run in to town to get one?" Emily asked her.

"Oh don't worry about the money, I have money in my account I've been saving from my last summer job" She told Emily.

"Oh really? Where did you work last summer?" Everybody was like staring at her it was kind of strange how intrigued they all are. Maybe because she's super hot.

"I was a lifeguard at the pool in my hometown" She told Emily. "I think the suit, shorts, and fanny pack are in a box somewhere in there" I looked back at the boys and they were all just drooling staring at her. Oh my god they are such pigs.

"I think they are actually looking for a new lifeguard at the pool here in town" Emily informed her. They definitely are looking for a new lifeguard and I wonder how many days I am going to be spending at the pool this summer.

"Maybe next summer, I'm not really up for saving lives this year" She told Emily. I really feel for her, I couldn't even imagine losing Leah and my mom like that. I know my dad passed away last year and that was super hard but I still have my mom and sister I'm not completely alone. Emily just nodded her head.

"I think I'm just going to put my room together for today. Do you have anything to drink?" She asked Emily.

"Yah of course help yourself to anything in the house, except the liquor cabinet you are still 16" Emily laughed. Luna laughed as well.

"Got it no jack and coke" She hobbled over to the the fridge and it was so hard to watch her struggle to use those crutches, I just wanted to pick her up and pack her everywhere.

"Hey Luna do you need any help unpacking if that's not too weird?" I asked her. She cracked open a can of coke and took a sip.

"No I would love some help, it's not weird" She laughed. "I don't know what you all think I have in those boxes" Then Paul got up out of his chair and whispered in her ear. She made a disgusted face and smacked Paul.

"Oh god no I'm only 16 I don't even know where to buy any of that" The whole house was laughing. Emily headed out the door for work, she worked at a little cafe in town as manager. Sam finally came out to join the pack and the rest of the pack retreated outside to hang with Sam.

"Well I guess we better get started, I have quite a few boxes" She told me hopping back down the hall to her room. I followed after her and she shut the door behind me. It took us 5 hours to put away all the boxes. She was right she did have a lot of stuff and I'm actually surprised it all fit so well in this room. We both flopped on the bed. I was exhausted that is a lot of work.

"Wanna go get some pizza?" Luna asked me. My eyes lit up two of my favorite things! Pizza and Luna!

"Uh duh! I always want pizza!" I told her jumping off the bed. She laughed. Then she threw me some keys.

"You have your license right?" She asked me.

"That's a negative, no car no need for a license" I told her. Guess we are either walking or not getting pizza.

"Well don't get pulled over then" She told me putting her shoe on. I shrugged and helped her walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*Luna's POV*

We got in the car and he started backing out of the driveway and I was a little nervous. He said he didn't have his license but this is a small town what could go wrong, my siblings and I used to drive around our small town without licenses all the time and nothing ever happened. By the looks of it he was pretty nervous too.

"Have you ever driven a car before?" I asked him. He looked over at me nervously and laughed.

"Hahaha no, I've actually never driven a car before" He told me. Umm well it will be fine right?

"You'll do great just please don't crash I only have one working leg" I told him. He looked kinda upset not really that he found it funny at all more so like he was hurt because I was hurt.

"So what's good here, Dominos? Pizza Hut?" He laughed. Like a hysterical laugh and was hitting the steering wheel.

"That's not even real pizza, we have a little pizza joint in town called Romeros. They serve the best pizza I've ever eaten in my life, they have a bbq with chicken, onions, bacon, and pineapple and its so good!" He told me. It was so adorable how he was just going on about his pizza toppings. But wait that sounds like the best pizza! I love bbq pizza!

"Oh my god I gotta try it! That sounds amazing!" We got to the pizza place and ordered a large pizza, the one Seth was talking about was called a backyard honkey. I started laughing Seth looked super confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked me. I just couldn't help but laugh.

"These pizza names are hilarious they crack me up" I told him. He looked at them and started laughing.

"I've never even noticed that before" He said to me.

"Oh yah I almost forgot to congratulate you on not massively wrecking the car on the way here" I told him while shoveling down a piece of pizza. He smirked in a mocking way.

"Haha so funny, how the hell do you eat so much, you're so tiny" He asked me while shoveling down his own pizza.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said while gesturing towards him.

"High metabolism" He shrugged.

"I am a very active individual and ya know probably an alright metabolism" I said.

"Oh good so we can both shovel food into our faces on our dates" He said still eating. Wait our what now? He didn't seem to notice that he let it slip that this was a date so to not embarrass him I'll let it slide.

"So what are you plans for the rest of the day?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Same thing I do every day probably hang out at Sam's house with the guys" He said. "Maybe if I'm lucky hang out with you?" He asked. I smiled behind my glass.

"I could totally go for a harry potter marathon" I told him.

"You like Harry Potter?" He asked. My eyes went wide.

"Whew good thing you didn't notice my wand collection in the boxes" I said to him. He chuckled almost spitting out his soda.

"Oh my god you're a nerd!" He told me laughing hysterically. I smacked his arm while I was laughing.

"Shut up! Don't tell me you don't like a good wizard movie series" I said eyeing him.

"Oh no I love harry potter! I have all the movies and books and I also maybe have a replica of the elder wand" I burst out laughing.

"Now who's the nerd!" He mockingly laughed at me.

"Do you actually believe any of that supernatural stuff exists?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No I think it would all be too complicated to be real, ya know like there are so many rules and different creatures and what not like how could anybody possibly keep up with all of that?"

*Seth's POV*

Well I tried to get some more insight on how Luna would take the news that I am a wolf. She said that she doesn't think anything supernatural like that could be real because it's too complicated. I mean there are some rules and complications I guess but being born into it it's a lot easier to understand. I mean she was born into the family, I wonder if her dad shifted or her younger brother? I might have to ask Sam for some advice or something. I have no idea on how to go about this after all this is my first and only imprint. We finished eating and decided to head to Ron's Food Mart in Forks. When we got in there we were walking around and happened to pass by Bella, Edward, Renesmee. Renesmee ran up and hugged me. Bella and Edward followed shortly behind oh shit this was a bad idea she's gonna ask some questions.

"Hey Nessie" I told her hugging her back.

"Hey guys weird seeing you here" Bella said. "Who is this?"

"This is Luna, she's Sam's cousin" I told them.

"Oh so she's a" I know Edward can hear what I'm thinking. She's not a wolf don't say it. Then he squeezed her hand and she stopped

"A what?" Luna asked. Bella let out a soft chuckle.

"A Uley sorry, I completely spaced on Sam's last name" She said. Oh thank god she saved it.

"Yah I am, fortunately they took me in after the whole incident" after she said that you could literally just feel all of the light in her soul turn to darkness. I am so glad I met her but the circumstances that had to happen for me to meet her breaks my heart for my imprint. I know she's not the same as she was a year ago before this happened and I'll probably never get to meet that happy carefree version of her but that's just something that I'll have to get use to. We chatted for awhile and the Cullens invited us over for dinner one night. I mean none of them except Nessie eats actual food so maybe in the distant future but probably not because Sam's still not too hip on the whole vampire thing. When we finally split our ways I breathed out a sigh of relief that today would not be the day I had to tell Luna our big secret. Not that I didn't want her to know it was just that it's a lot to handle and unless you're born into this life it could be confusing and scary. I just really don't want to push her away before I even have her close. I'm going to have to ask Sam for advice on this conversation. In this small town store they don't have very many options for anything.

"So what are we even getting here?" I asked Luna as I watched her looking at produce. Gosh she was so freaking cute I just can't stop staring at her.

"I need protein shakes in the morning I just can't live without them, so that's what's on the menu" She told me I couldn't help but laugh, I don't think any of us own a blender it just seems like such a boujee thing to own out here in La Push.

"Okay where do we start?" I said clapping my hands together. She dragged me around the store grabbing stuff that she would put into a shake. Frozen fruits, yogurt, protein powder, a blender, kale(gross), coconut water. Man this is a lot of stuff for protein shakes. The protein powder itself is like $40 that's crazy! We had a whole cart full and she was sitting underneath all of the products and I was pushing her around. We passed by these little old ladies as we were heading towards the front and one of them grabbed my arm and stopped us.

"Excuse me young man, you two are the most beautiful couple I've ever seen in my life" She told me. The other one chimed in as well "You two will make the most beautiful babies"

"Thank you m'am, we're gonna wait a while though" I said to both of them. They both smiled the sweetest smiles.

"Good you both should be kids before you raise them" She said towards Luna.

"Thank you m'am" She said and they patted my arm and started to walk away. I looked back at Luna and we both kinda chuckled.

"That was the cutest thing that has ever happened to me in my life" I told her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna's POV**

We were leaving the grocery store and this group of guys came up behind me and started harassing me.

"Hey look at this hot little piece of ass!" This guy came up yelling smacking my ass. Seth was back in the store putting the cart away.

"Fuck off dude" I said to him. He just smiled.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that, we just want to have a little fun" He said grabbing my waist. He started kissing me neck and I bit his ear. I spit out a mouthful of blood. He screamed and grabbed his ear.

"Ahh you little bitch, you fucking bit me!" Then he smacked me across the face. I held my face and Seth came running up. He beat the shit out of the guy that hit me. He got hit once and his eye was turning black and blue. The rest of the guys ditched once they saw their friend bleeding all over the black top. Seth grabbed my arm and lifted me into the passenger seat.

"Come on Luna, let's go home" He shut the door and ran around to get into the drivers seat. He sped out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I was holding my face still it hurt around my eye mostly likely going to bruise.

"Yah I'm alright thank you for saving my ass back there" I told him. He wasn't okay though. He was upset and angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He was shaking his head.

"I'm so so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, this was all my fault" He kept telling me it looked like he was crying. I grabbed his hand.

"Pull over" I told him. He looked over at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Pull the car over" He pulled over the car and put it in park. I turned towards him. I got really closed to him.

"Look here Clearwater, you saved my ass, it's not your fault and it's not your job to babysit me" I said to him. His shoulders eased up and he relaxed. I could stare into his eyes forever I just felt so right and happy here in this moment and what I did next shocked me more than anyone. I grabbed Seth's face and I kissed him. We were kissing for the longest time. Soon it turned into full on making out we just got lost into each other and I couldn't control it. I pulled away and turned back towards the front.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to" Seth said to me. I chuckled a bit.

"No no I'm sorry, I kissed you" I told him. He was smiling uncontrollably. "We should probably be getting back" I said to him. He nodded his head, put the car in drive and started driving back to the small cabin. We drove back in complete silence. It was actually kind of awkward. When we got back Seth helped me out of the car.

"You can go on inside and I can get these bags in the house" He told me. I grabbed some bags from him.

"No let me help you" I grabbed quite a few on my arms and started hopping into the house.

"Are you good with those?" He asked laughing.

"Yah yah I got them" I said. I carried the bags in to the house as it was starting to get dark. Emily was sitting on the couch with Sam their feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey guys, where have you two been?" Emily asked. I held up the bags.

"I needed my protein shakes" I said laughing. She got up and helped me with the bags. As she got closer she saw my face.

"Whoa whoa what happened to your eye?" She asked me. I shrugged it off.

"Some dick at the grocery store with no boundaries" I told her. She gasped.

"Oh my god are you alright?" She asked me looking at my face.

"Yah I'm good my hero saved me" I said pointing towards Seth.

"Thank you" Sam said looking at Seth. "Looks like they got a good hit in on you too huh?" He asked him.

"Yah but it was worth it" He told him. I couldn't help but blush. I walked into the kitchen and put away all the groceries I had gotten. Emily cleared a space for the blender on the counter. I set the blender on the counter still in the box.

"I'll set it up tomorrow, I'm exhausted" I told Emily. I waved goodnight to everybody. Things were still kind of awkward between Seth and I. I really shouldn't have kissed him. I barely know him and I don't think he wanted to be kissed by me anyway. I mean yes he did kiss me back but maybe just caught in the moment. I walked into my room and shut my door. I just want to get into bed and go to sleep. I am so embarrassed. After I changed into my shorts and sports bra I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yelled. When the door opened Seth walked into the room looking at me. Oh shit he's probably coming in here to tell me that I'm not his type and that will never happen again.

"Hey I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier" he said. He came and stood by my bed. I gestured for him to take a seat. He sat down and I sighed. Here we go with the conversation I really didn't want to have.

"So when you kissed me" he said. Before he could even say anything I just had to say my peace before I embarrassed myself even more.

"Look I'm really really sorry and it will never happen again" I told him. He chuckled a little bit. Great now he's laughing at me.

"What I was going to say, is that I really like you Luna" he told me. Whoa hold up that is not at all where I thought this was going to go.

"Wait really?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Yes really" I sighed a sigh of relief. Thank god because I could not get him out of my head. He looked uneasy.

"I really like you too" I told him. "To be honest I feel like something is pulling me towards you and I can't get you out of my head" I told him. He smiled.

"Wait did I just say that aloud?" He started laughing.

"Yes you did, and I'm really glad you feel that way because I really like you too Luna and I also can't get you out of my head" He said to me. I was blushing like crazy. But I just couldn't not yet.

"But" I started to say to him.

"There's always a but" He said to me he was kind of smiling but in a sad way.

"But I just lost my family and I'm not completely ready to jump into something new" I said to him. He nodded.

"I completely understand and I am willing to slowly win your heart" He told me. I kissed him on the cheek and told him goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna's POV

I woke this morning and I actually felt okay. It's been 4 weeks since everything happened and I get my cast off today! Emily and Seth are going to take me to get it off. Seth is so sweet he is always by my side. He's honestly my best friend. After I left none of my old friends even bothered contacting me. I left behind a boyfriend as well and I haven't heard anything from him. Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on them I guess I wouldn't know what to say either. But still maybe a "hey how are you doing" would be better than nothing. I was with Tyler for over 2 years and he can just forget about me just like that? I took a shower and got ready for the day I am so ready to be able to run again! When I walked into the kitchen they were all sitting in there eating breakfast.

"Good morning Luna!" Emily said. I kinda skipped into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I told her. I went over to the blender and started making myself a smoothie.

"Well aren't you chipper today?" Sam said to me.

"I get to have my leg back today! I am the happiest person alive right now" I said to him.

"Do you think your leg is all hairy and gross under there?" Paul asked me. I turned to look at him.

"Well I wasn't thinking it until now" I told him. They all just laughed.

"I'm sure it's still a very beautiful leg" Seth told me stealing a slice of my banana. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so cheesy" I told him. He threw a grape at me and I started laughing. Things were just so natural around Seth. We weren't dating or anything but I couldn't help but flirt with him. He was just so cute and funny I felt so comfortable around him. It's just different with him, I didn't feel forced or like we were being fake, it just felt like us.

"So what time is your appointment?" Jake asked me. I looked over at Emily.

"Well mom, go ahead and tell him" I said to her. She smacked me with the towel.

"Her appointment is at 9:30, 45 minutes and we should probably get going" She said to me. I pointed at her and was laughing my ass off.

"See, I knew you would know!" I said resting my head on her shoulder. She patted my cheek so lovingly. Emily has become like my mom, she takes really good care of me and protects me. I know it's only been 4 weeks since I got here but I love her for everything they have done for me.

"Are you still coming with us Seth?" Emily asked him. He nodded.

"Yah of course as long as Luna wants me to still" He said looking at me.

"I would love for you to escort me to the doctor" I said to him. Paul gagged.

"You guys are disgusting" He said to us.

"Your face is disgusting that's why you're all sad and lonely" Seth said to him. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Oh burn!" I said to him. He rolled his eyes and got up from the table and went outside.

"Somebody's got a frowny face" I said highfiving Seth.

"Hurry up you two or we're gonna be late, and I don't think you want to keep wearing that cast for 4 more weeks" Emily said to me pushing me out the kitchen. I grabbed the lid for my cup and my straw and started walking towards the door. I grabbed my purse and my 2nd shoe that I haven't had to wear for 4 weeks and shoved it in my bag. We walked out to Emily's truck and I scooted in the middle and Seth got in behind me. Sam came running up to the door to kiss Emily goodbye. We finally left and Seth and I were singing and dancing the whole way there. The doctor's appointment didn't take too long about 1 and a half hours. The doctor said I can't push it too hard for another two weeks I have to give my bones some time to regain their strength. We were on our way back to the house and I begged Emily to stop by the mall instead of going straight home.

"You're lucky you're cute kid" She said to me. I was jumping up and down I was so excited! I love buying new stuff. We got to the mall and the only store I really wanted to go into was Victoria Secret. Seth split away from us and said he would meet us back here.

"Guess he doesn't feel comfortable around all of the bras and panties" Emily said. I shrugged my shoulders and dragged her in. We were looking at these cute matching sets.

"Do you have any of these?" I asked her. She looked over at me and laughed.

"No way, you see what kind of house we live in, no way would I be able to buy something like that" She told me. I then felt really bad and I realized how much they actually have sacrificed for me. They don't have a lot of money but still they took me in and paid for everything.

"It's on me, every woman should have a little something she feels sexy in" I said to her. She shook her head no.

"Please!" I begged her. "Pick anything you want" I told her. I finally got her to agree to it. She went and tried some on I grabbed some sets to try on as well along with a cute lingerie set. They all looked cute so I decided to buy them all. Emily picked out 5 cute sets that she liked. We also went over to the PINK side and picked out some cute workout/lounge clothes. We were waiting in line and she saw some of the stuff I had picked out. Her eyes went wide.

"Woah Lune those are kind of racy who are you wearing those for? Seth?" She asked me smiling. I laughed.

"No we are just friends, for now anyway" I said to her smirking.

"I have to ask" She said to me. "Are you or have you been sexually active?" She asked me. I nodded my head yes.

"I'm not embarrassed talking about it like most kids my age would be, I actually wanted to to ask you about that since we're already on the topic" I said to her. She looked kinda confused and a little bit worried. "I was just wondering if you could take me to get back on birth control, since I'm only 16 I need a parent or guardian's permission" I told her. She nodded.

"Of course, just don't tell Sam, he's kind of protective especially over you now and he's going to come to his own conclusions" She said to me. I nodded. We finally got to the front of the line and she started ringing stuff up.

"Alright your total is going to me $526.72" The cashier said to me. Emily held my arm back as I was going to insert my debit card.

"Luna that is way too much money to be spending we should just put all my stuff back" I looked at her and nodded in agreement and when she pulled her arm back I shoved my card into the card reader. She went to stop me but I already entered me pin.

"Let's just hope it goes through" I said to her. The cashier looked nervous. The machine beeped letting me know I can go ahead and remove my card. I laughed.

"I was totally kidding, it should definitely approve for that small amount" I told Emily. She cocked her head to the side.

"Small amount? Didn't you say this is money from your summer job? How much money do they pay at your local pool?" She asked me. I giggled.

"Not a lot but I've been saving for years, I have a little over $12,000 in my savings account" I told her. She was so wide eyed. We grabbed our bags and headed out the door. Seth was sitting on a bench looking at his phone just outside Victoria Secret. He looked up and smiled and bounced over to us. He was always in such good mood.

"God women take forever shopping" He said. I playfully slapped his arm. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. He grabbed Emily and my bags from us and carried them back to the car. We were almost back home when Emily got a phone call. She answered the call and was talking to them sounded like Sam. After she hung up she looked over at me.

"He said somebody is at the house waiting for you, an old friend is what they told Sam" She said.

"That's all?" I asked. "Boy or girl?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't say sorry said they just showed up shortly after we left and they've been waiting for you this whole time" she said to me. I was so confused. Who the hell would just show up all the way in La Push, Washington just to see me after a month of silence. I was bouncing my knee the whole way I just didn't know who to expect. We pulled into the driveway of the little house and I didn't see any new cars. Nobody was outside either. We got out of the truck and grabbed the bag and started walking towards the front door. Seth held the door open for us and I walked in after Emily. I saw a familiar face sitting at the kitchen table with the guys and I just dropped my bags. I couldn't believe who was here.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna's POV

When I walked in the house I saw who had come all this way to see me.

"Tyler" I said as I dropped my bags on the ground in utter shock. He stood up and turned around to look at me. We ran into eachother's arms and I began to cry. He pulled back and held my face wiping my tears. Then he kissed me and I pulled him into a hug. The whole room was quiet and I realized everyone was staring at us. We pulled away and I looked over at Seth his face was just so broken. I don't even know what to say.

"Who is this?" Emily asked me.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Luna's boyfriend" He said extending a hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand and looked over at me. I shrugged. Tyler reached down and intertwined our fingers.

"So Tyler here was telling us how he's spent the past month looking for you" Sam said catching me up. I looked up at Tyler.

"What do you mean? A simple text asking where I am wouldn't suffice?" I asked him. He nervously laughed. He didn't spend the last month looking for me that's complete bullshit.

"I couldn't I didn't know what to say to you, I went to your house and there was a for sale sign out front" I looked over and Seth has gravitated towards the kitchen out of sight.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked Tyler.

"Sure babe anything" He said I started walking out and he smacked my ass in front of everyone….

Seth's POV

What the fuck just happened? Her boyfriend! She didn't say anything about having a boyfriend. They went outside and I came back out of the dark towards the table and everyone was just staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"What are you thinking bro?" Jake asked me. I don't fucking know my imprint lied to me and has been flirting with me acting there was something between us when she has a boyfriend, I'm thinking I've been played this whole time. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"She can do whatever the fuck she wants" I said slamming my coke can into the trash can. I walked outside and the pack followed slowly behind. When I walked outside I saw that they were arguing. What it looked like anyway she was waving her arms in his face. But whatever I don't really give a fuck about anything right now. I walked to the back of the house and into the woods and took off I didn't want to be anywhere near this house right now.

Luna's POV

I can't believe he had the nerve to just show up here and pretend to be worried about me. Lying to everybody saying that he's been looking for me. I didn't change my number he never once called me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him smacking his hand away from me. He seriously looked confused.

"Babe, what do you mean? You just left not even a goodbye or anything what did you want me to do?" He said to me crossing his arms over his chest.

"My whole family died Tyler, you didn't come visit me in the hospital I was going through a lot, I still am and I'm supposed to come to you and tell you what's up" I said yelling at him. He grabbed my arms and tried to pull me into him. I smacked his arms again.

"Don't touch me, as far as I'm concerned we broke up the second I crossed out of Idaho" I told him. He was smirking a little bit.

"I drove all this way to be with you and this is how you treat me? What are you shacking up with every guy here now? I was your first and now you're just a little slut?" He yelled at me. I was so pissed I want to beat his ass so bad.

"I haven't been shacking up with anybody, you're so paranoid and jealous it's pathetic" I said to him and then he smacked me hard across the face. I was on the ground. I kind of blacked out but it looked like a giant wolf jumped over me and tackled him to the ground.

Seth's POV

I was running through the woods headed back towards the house, I cooled off somewhat and needed to go back. As I was running back I heard somewhat of the conversation that Luna and whatever his name was were having they were still arguing he called her a slut and then I heard a smack. I ran faster and I saw my imprint on the ground. He was standing there above her and I jumped at him. He screamed when he saw me coming. I wanted to rip his throat right out but Sam came running up to me and pushed me away. I ran back into the woods and changed back into my clothes at that time Luna was already picked up and carried into the house. I ran back up to Sam.

"Where did he go? I'm going to kill him! I'm going to rip his body limb from limb" I said to him I was seething. He was holding me back.

"No you're not, he's gone" He said to me. What the hell he just let him go just like that?

"Where's Luna?" I asked him.

"She's inside, Jake carried her into the house on the couch" He said to me. I ran into the house and saw her laying on the couch from the looks of it she was just waking up. She was holding her head.

"Y'all got huge wolves here or what?" She said. They all laughed I chuckled a bit too but I was still pissed.

"When did you see a wolf?" Embry asked. We can't tell her anything about this just yet so we have to deflect.

"Bro I just saw a wolf jump over me, I mean I'm pretty sure I did" She said.

"Yah okay, I think you hit your head too hard" Embry said. We all just looked around the room at each other.

"What happened out there?" Emily asked. She shook her head and started crying.

"I don't want to talk about it" She said getting up. "I'm just gonna go lay down for awhile" She left the room and walked down the hall to hers. The guys all collapsed on the couch and I fell to the floor.

"That poor girl has been through so much and it's like it just keeps coming at her" Emily said. I feel like I should talk to her. I tuned in with my wolf hearing and I could hear her crying.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" I said getting up I walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door.

"Not now" she said crying still. I cracked the door open a little bit so I could see her.

"It's me" I said to her "Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. She had tears running down her face. I walked in to her room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the side of the bed and awkwardly stood there wondering what to say. She sat up and pulled my hand so I would sit down. I sat on the bed beside her.

"What happened out there?" I asked her. She wiped her tears.

"Umm well I called him out on his bullshit for acting like a hero coming here and then he accused me of shacking up with every one of you" She said.

"Well that's clearly not true I'm obviously the only attractive one here" I said to her. Made her laugh a little bit. She was still sniffling.

"Look Seth, I didn't mean to hurt you or lie to you about anything, he completely isolated me after the accident happened we were broken up I didn't believe there was anything to tell" She told me. I smiled.

"I was mad Luna, I felt betrayed I saw the way he acted with you, like you two were still a couple and I thought you were playing me this whole time" I told her. She grabbed my hands.

"Seth I have to tell you something" She said to me. Oh shit this doesn't sound like its going to be good at all. I took a deep breath and was ready to be heartbroken.

"Seth I'm falling in love with you and I know I said I wanted to take things slow and I wasn't ready but I can't I just love you" She said to me. Oh my god did that really happen.

"Luna I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you" I told her. I looked her in the eyes and there was pure love, I'm going to marry this girl one day. Then I leaned in and I kissed her. It was cute and sweet and I just wanted to be here with her forever. I laid down and pulled her onto my chest and I stroked her hair until we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Luna's POV

I woke up with my head up on Seth's chest.

I wanted to wake up to this every morning with my head on his chest. I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door it was Emily.

"Hey honey just wanted to make sure you were okay" she said to me. I opened up the door for her to come in. She stepped inside and saw Seth still sleeping on my bed. She have the cutest puppy eyes and gushed like a teen girl.

"Oh my god that is so cute, did you two fall asleep in here after he came to talk to you?" She asked me super excited. I shook my head yes and pushed her into the bathroom shushing her.

"Please don't tell Sam, he's going to freak out and think that something happened when nothing sexual happened" I told her. She got really wide eyed.

"He hasn't left for work yet so you better keep him in here until he does or we're both dead" she told me. I nodded. She snuck out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. I stayed in the bathroom and was brushing my teeth and washing my face. Soon I heard some stirring. I looked out into my room and Seth was stretching awake. I walked over to the bed and started poking him in the ribs.

"Oww" he said groaning as he was waking up.

"Wake up sleepy head it's like 5 am" I said to him. After I said that I realized how early that actually is and how I sound like a dick.

"What? Why are you up so early?" He asked me. I was always an early riser but I don't know I don't really sleep well lately.

"Suns up I'm up" I said to him. He looked out the window and it was still dark outside.

"Then why are you up?" He asked me laughing.

"Oh lol well I guess that's why Sam hasn't left for work yet" I said to him. Now his eyes were open wide.

"Oh shit! Sam is going to be so mad! He's going to kill! You know what he's going to think he's going to think we had sex Luna" he was literally freaking out. I was shushing him. He had to calm down or Sam was going to hear him and find out that he slept in here. I got on top of him strattling his waist putting my hands over his mouth.

"If you keep freaking out Sam is going to hear you and he's going to come in here and kick your ass" I told him. I uncovered his mouth. I was looking into his eyes and I just had to do it I had to kiss him he's just too cute. Then it turned into making out. Granted I'm still on top of him. And I just got so worked up I took my shirt off. I could feel Seth was excited too. I pulled his shirt off of him too and started kissing his chest. I was sucking his neck. After that I snapped out of it and stopped kissing him. I got off him and grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far" I told him. He was covering himself with a pillow.

"Sorry it's morning" he said to me I laughed a little.

"We're going to be stuck in here for a few more hours did you need to take a shower?" I asked him. He nodded and got up carrying the pillow with him. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. The shower started and I quickly changed my clothes. I put on some light makeup. I made up my bed and cleaned up my room a little bit. Seth was in there for the longest time. I heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me" said Sam. Oh shit!

"One second" I yelled to him. I quietly sneaked into the bathroom.

"Seth Sam is at the door right now stay in here keep the shower running and be quiet" I told him. I went back out and opened up the door.

"Hey Sam what's up?" I asked him.

"Hey just came in to let you know I'm headed to work now" he told me. That's weird he never tells me goodbye in the morning.

"Okay well have a good day" I told him. I was waving him out.

"Yah will do, you can tell Seth you both can come out of hiding now that I'm leaving alright" he told me. Before I even knew what I was saying I responded with "I'll let him know" Sam chuckled.

"Wait what?" I said to him.

"I knew he's been in there all night, Sue called late last night asking if we was sleeping here and he wasn't on the couch so only other place he could have ended up"

"Nothing happened I swear" I said to him trying to defend us. He winked at me.

"Yah I'm sure nothing happened between two almost 17 year old kids who have been making eyes at each other for months" he said to me. He saluted me and walked down the hall. I was shocked. I relaxed my shoulders and shut my door. I ran over to the bathroom door and barged in and there was Seth standing there completely naked. I covered my eyes so fast.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to let you know that Sam is gone and also he knew you were in here this whole time" I said to him. "Are you covered up?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Yah I'm decent" he said to me. I uncovered my eyes and he was wearing his shorts still had his shirt off.

"I mean kind of, but yah anyway he seems fine about it" I told him. He was drying his hair with the towel.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yah he said and I quote 'i'm sure nothing happened between two almost 17 year olds who have been making eyes at each other for months now' like all sarcastic just like that" I told him. We both started laughing.

"Making eyes at each other" He said laughing. We started making weird faces at each other with our eyes.

"Thank god I can finally leave though I'm starving" He said patting his stomach.

"Hey I could have supplied you with some raisins!" I said to him smacking his arm. He made a disgusted face.

"Who chooses to snack on raisins?" He said to me. I reached around the corner and grabbed the box off my dresser and pulled one out and stuck it between my teeth offering it to him. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in and grabbed the raisin then spit it out and kissed me.

"Hey!" I said to him. "You just wasted a raisin!" He busted out laughing and I heard his stomach growl. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Go get some food, I'm sure Emily cooked a full course meal for breakfast" I told him. I sat down on the bench and put on my running shoes.

"You know if this were 1920 and you were my wife you would have to cook for me" He said to me. I chuckled a little bit and kept tying my shoes.

"Well good thing it's 2015 and I'm not your wife" I said to him. I got up off the bench and grabbed my headphones and my phone. He put his hand to his heart.

"Ouch! You don't want to marry me?" He said to me. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking out the door past him.

"You never asked me, go eat your breakfast already I'm gonna go for a run" I said to him. I was walking down the hall towards the front door and he was following closely behind me.

"But if I did ask you to marry me would you say yes?" He said.

"I don't know we're only 17, maybe I would say yes in like 8 years or so" I told him. He was starting to sound serious.

"8 years? Thats a long time" He told me. I think he's really talking about getting married, like we aren't even dating we're just friends who occasionally make out.

"I guess so, why are you getting so worked up about this?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not just curious" He told me. I stopped at the door and kissed his cheek.

"Alright I'm gonna go for a run" I told him. I walked out the door and started running towards the woods.

Seth's POV

I don't think that Luna knows how much I actually love her. Like I really love her I could marry her tomorrow start a family and be the happiest man alive. I walked into the kitchen after saying goodbye to Luna when she went on her run. The rest of the pack was in there along with Emily. I sat down at the table next to Jake and Embry.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not much" I said as Emily came over and brought me a plate of food sure enough it was like a full course meal.

"Thank you" I said to her. She patted my shoulder.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked me.

"Imprint troubles" I told her. She nodded her head.

"What's the trouble? I thought everything was great" She told me. I stuffed my face before she even started talking I was starving.

"It was, until this morning" I said with a mouth full of biscuit. I drank some orange juice to water it down the rest of the guys around me ate the exact same way it was kind of like a circus act.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Asked Embry.

"Well she says we're just friends for one, and I just thought it would be instant you know? Like I just laid eyes on her and bam happily ever after" I said.

"It doesn't work like, you have to actually put effort into it Seth" Jake said. His imprint is a little girl it's not the same.

"Yes but you want different things with your imprint then I do" I said to him. He nodded his head yes.

"I mean yes and no, you want to her be happy right, I want mine to be happy, you want to create a special bond with her so do I, I understand that you want affection and sex and all of that but in order to get there you have to put in the effort" Jake said to me. Why is that the wisest thing he's ever said to me. But I guess he's right.

"He's right you know maybe to all of you, you guys think Sam and my relationship is perfect but we fight just like everybody else and we don't always see eye to eye" She said. I sighed I know they're right but I'm impatient and I want an affectionate relationship right now, with the sex of course. I finished up with the pack and helped Emily clean up while everyone went outside to mess around.

"You know she loves you too right?" She said to me. I shook my head yes.

"Yah I do it's just when we were talking this morning about marriage and all of that she made it sound like she's not so sure, and with all that I just assume we're a couple but she refers to us as just friends still" I told her. I didn't like talking about this kind of stuff made me feel like I was weak.

"Well Seth maybe you need a grand gesture and just ask her straight out to be your girlfriend" She told me. She was right I just needed to stop bitching about it and just do it.

"Thank you Emily" I said to her. She patted my shoulder and I went outside to mess around with the guys they were playing football in the back yard.

Luna's POV

I was headed back to the house after my run and I was exhausted, it had been so long since I ran that I guess I just got out of the hang of it. I ran in towards the back yard and I stopped at the tree line. I looked in and saw that all of the guys were playing football. They were all laughing and having a great time, isn't it kind of weird how they're all buff and tan and gorgeous? Like a hot god cult. I looked over and saw Seth who just caught the ball and was running towards touchdown, he was laughing and having a great time. When he was asking me about marriage this morning a big part of me saying what I said was so I didn't sound crazy. I would definitely marry him if he asked me to and we are 17 but I don't know I think if it's "true love" then why not?

I kind of blacked out in my own thoughts and I felt warm hands on my waist and I turned around to punch.

"Whoa tiger it's just me" Seth said. I almost had a heart attack and I was still breathing hard as fuck. I started laughing with him.

"You're lucky it was you because you almost lost an arm" I said to him. Now he was laughing even harder and like sizing me up.

"I weigh 175 pounds of pure muscle, and you're gonna take my arm off?" He said to me. I nodded my head and got super close to him. I was looking straight into his eyes.

"You see, I have something that you don't possess" I started trailing my fingers up the sides of his arms paying close attention to his biceps.

"Oh yah? And what would that be?" He said to me completely frozen. I put my face right by his and started kissing his neck. I grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back.

"The power of seduction" I said to him kneeling beside him. He was groaning so I extended my arm out to help him up and he pulled me down on top of him and chuckled.

"Don't get too cocky young lady" He laughed at me. I sat up still on top of him strattleing his waist. He was so cute, all I could think about sometimes is just putting on the stuff I got from Victoria's Secret just so he could rip it off. I wasn't freaky at all, I was actually still a virgin…that was one of Tyler and my biggest fights he was a horndog and I wasn't ready but with Seth it's like I'm the one always initiating the sexual contact. He's such a gentleman but I think I'm going to go for it with him, I think he would make a good first time. He had his hands on my thighs and was just looking up at me. I bent down and started kissing him again and then moving towards his neck. I heard some soft chuckles and Seth and I both looked up to see all the boys standing there staring at us all besides Sam of course.

"Please continue, don't let us rain on your parade" Paul said. I got off Seth and Seth threw a rock at him.

"Guys go away god damn!" He said to them. They all were laughing as I got up and stood up.

"Well you guys have full on porn going on out here in the open it's not our fault" Jared said trying to fist bump Seth. I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Bye we're leaving now" I told them. They all burst into laughter screaming 'Get it' to Seth. I laughed to myself. They're all so stupid.


End file.
